wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
June 27, 2016 Monday Night RAW
The June 27, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on June 27, 2016 at Amalie Arena in Tampa, Florida. Episode summary Sasha Banks & Paige vs Charlotte & Dana Brooke You wanted Sasha, you got Sasha. And so, unfortunately, did Charlotte & Dana Brooke, who now have to deal with the lurking presence of The Boss as Banks officially maneuvers herself into the WWE Women’s Championship picture. Luckily, Paige is still on the board as an outlier of sorts in said race, so all Charlotte & Dana had to do was get past Sasha & Paige in a Tag Team Match to put some distance between the champ and her would-be challenger. No dice. Despite an incredibly effective game plan to isolate Paige from The Boss, the former Divas Champion created enough separation to bring Sasha into the fray. Charlotte, thankfully for her, tagged in Dana at the exact same moment, allowing The Boss to deposit a Bank Statement on Brooke while Paige dispatched the champion at ringside. Titus O'Neil vs Rusev Titus O’Neil’s march toward the U.S. Championship has been fraught with frustration, but give The Big Deal credit: His persistence has finally begun to put Rusev on his heels. Not only did O’Neil batter The Super Athlete into a Raw retreat last week in lieu of an actual match, he did so again this week. The downside was, one early punch aside, that the match had started this time around, so O’Neil’s aggression backfired in that it riled Rusev into a fury of his own. The Big Deal fought his way to the win anyway following an outside-the-ring scrap. By tossing Rusev into the timekeeper’s area, O’Neil avoided the official’s 10-count; however, a decisive win over The Bulgarian Brute eludes him still. Becky Lynch attacked Natalya If there’s one thing that everyone can say about Becky Lynch, it’s that she’s a good teammate. Unfortunately, she has ended up getting the boot from almost every partner she’s had since coming to WWE, the most recent being Natalya’s sneak attack at WWE Money in the Bank. Needless to say, Maiden Ireland is mad as hell. So mad, in fact, that instead of competing against scheduled opponent Summer Rae, The Irish Lass Kicker made a beeline for Nattie at ringside and commenced to lass kicking, pummeling The Queen of Harts until the referee managed to separate the two Superstars. The Miz vs Kane Fun news: Kane’s back again! Well, Corporate Kane, that is, once again attempting to maneuver himself into the COO job for SmackDown Live. To bolster his chances, he displayed some matchmaking know-how against The Miz, who was returning from the set of “The Marine 5” and needed to defend his Intercontinental Title, lest he be stripped of the prize for failing to fulfil his 30-day defense clause. Kane, helpfully, suggested an impromptu title defense, which Stephanie McMahon sanctioned. Miz's opponent turned out to be … Kane! Well, Demon Kane, that is, all hellfire and brimstone as he set about dismantling The A-Lister with ruthless abandon. That Miz left as champion was both a minor miracle and a testament to some serious acting chops … though surprisingly not his. Maryse feigned an ankle injury and Miz took her backstage while the ref counted him out. She only revealed her subterfuge once she and her champion husband were safe and sound backstage. Results * Tag Team Match: '''Sasha Banks & Paige defeated Dana Brooke & Charlotte by submission * '''Singles Match: Titus O'Neil defeated Rusev (w/ Lana) by Count Out * Singles Match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship: '''Kane defeated The Miz (w/ Maryse) by Count Out Other on-screen talent * '''Ring Announcer: Lilian Garcia *'Interviewers:' JoJo & Renee Young Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Charlotte Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Natalya Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes